


Inktober 7 - Mace Windu veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Inktober, M/M, entrainement de sabre laser qui dégénère, tactique déloyale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Même si on passe la plupart de son temps à prendre des décisions dans un fauteuil, il ne faut pas négliger l'entrainement au sabre laser. Même si on ne finit pas toujours sabre au poing





	Inktober 7 - Mace Windu veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan était devenu l'un des meilleurs escrimeurs du Temple. Mais il n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau de Mace et était ravi à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient arracher un moment à leurs emplois du temps surchargés pour s'entrainer l'un contre l'autre.

Cette fois encore, Mace gardait l'avantage et avait déjà manqué plusieurs fois de coincer Obi-Wan. Mais le chevalier Jedi était bien décidé à ne pas perdre cette fois-ci ! Sauf que Mace réussit à le plaquer au sol. Immobilisé sans plus de liberté pour user de son sabre ou de ses bras, Obi-Wan ondula vigoureusement du bassin en désespoir de cause. Mace hoqueta de surprise - et de plaisir - en relâchant momentanément sa prise. Obi-Wan en profita pour renverser la situation et bloquer entièrement sous lui le chef du conseil qui ne put que reconnaître sa défaite. En soulignant qu'il avait usé de tactiques déloyales !

\- Dans un combat réel, il faut utiliser tous les moyens à disposition.

\- Je doute que la plupart de vos adversaires souhaitent faire autre chose que vous tuer.

\- Vous sous-estimez mon charme légendaire.

\- En attendant, vous méritez une punition pour votre tricherie à un affrontement amical qui aurait dû être dans les règles.

\- Je m'en remets à votre sagesse Maître, _punissez-moi_.

Une rotation de bassin contre celui de Mace accompagna le ton repentant pas du tout sincère. Mace aurait bien pris l'homme sur le champ pour lui apprendre à le chercher ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être surpris dans une position aussi compromettante alors qu'il était le chef du conseil ! Il entraîna donc plutôt l'insolent chevalier Jedi dans une cabine de douche de la salle d'entrainement, espérant que cela suffirait pour assurer leur intimité pendant qu'il ferait son affaire à celle de Kenobi.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
